


A Baby By Any Other Name

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little future-daddies!klaine with Rachel as the surrogate and an ongoing dilemma about baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/69502993856/klaine-fic-a-baby-by-any-other-name).

“So… how about George? After my grandfather?”

“Or maybe Stephen? Like, Schwartz or Sondheim!”

“Or Tiberius? I always thought it was kind of cute.”

“For the love of god Blaine, we are  _not_  naming our son Tiberius!”

They had been at this for weeks now. With the arrival of their surrogate baby imminent within the next few days, the stress of becoming new parents was finally beginning to pile on top of Kurt and Blaine. Unfortunately, top of their list of worries just happened to also be the most important task; the baby’s name.

They had already endured nine long months of a steadily growing Rachel, getting bigger and bigger every day, plus the crazy hormones she supplied with the pregnancy. Having decided against children for herself after her first Broadway hit show, Rachel had offered her best friends the chance to have the one truly special thing she could give them: a family. They were all in their late twenties when she offered and, having spent years discussing it already, the boys jumped at the offer. So after much crying and hugging, they had all agreed on a plan of action.

Although they would never say it aloud, both Blaine and Kurt each had a secret wish. Both had always longed for a daughter; someone Kurt could buy the latest fashions for, and teach to sing mezzo-soprano; or someone Blaine could have tea parties with and play Disney princess dress-up. But neither of them had been expecting to hear the doctor tell them on the scan appointment, “You’re having a boy!”

Neither was disappointed, of course - they would love any child exactly the same, no matter who the child chose to be. And so what if Kurt had to cancel his order for a pink baby shower cake and Blaine had to hide his collection of “It’s a Girl!” balloons from his husband? They were excited to be having a son, they really were. Things were just different now. The biggest problem being that if it were a girl, they would already have had a name picked out.

Elizabeth was not only Kurt’s mother’s name, but also the name of Blaine’s great aunt who had passed away around the same time. Both women had meant a lot to the boys and after Kurt decided to give up his self-ascribed middle name, it had been a clear choice.

So here they were, months later, still without one for their son.

“Oh, it’s useless!” cried Kurt, throwing his hands up in defeat and sending the Baby Names book tumbling to the ground.

Blaine sighed and crossed over to the sofa, gently clasping one of Kurt’s elevated hands and sitting down next to him. He brought the hand into his lap and absentmindedly began rubbing his thumb across the silver wedding band placed there by him just a few years previously.

“It’s  _not_  useless, honey. It’s just… a bit stressful right now. And besides, you know what Tina and Artie were saying the other day. They had  _no_  ideas for a name for Amy before she came along. But one little look was all it took and they knew. Maybe that’s just fate. And I don’t know about you, but I’m quite a big believer in ‘right place, right time’,” Blaine nudged Kurt’s shoulder with a wink as his husband huffed out a tiny disbelieving laugh.

“Oh god, you’re such a dork,” Kurt sighed, unable to control the small smile slowly spreading across his lips.

“Yeah, but you married this dork.”

“Hmmmm… yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Blaine gave a look of mock indignation as Kurt laughed out loud and leaned in to kiss his cheek, muttering, “Yeah, okay, you’re my dork.”

It was at this moment that Blaine’s phone began to vibrate across the coffee table in front of them. He reached over to pick it up and answered without even checking the caller I.D.

“Hello?”

“Err… Blaine? It’s Rachel.”

“Hi Rach, what’s up? You want me to get you anything?”

“I’m at home. I think I’m gonna need you to take me to the hospital.”

*

Tense minutes turned into bored hours of waiting in the delivery room, both Kurt and Blaine taking turns to get the next round of coffees, or massage Rachel’s shoulders, or endure the pain of her squeezing hands during a particularly nasty contraction.

“I think I’m starting to regret ever becoming friends with you now, Hummel. LOOK AT THE THINGS I DO FOR LOVE!” Rachel slurred, waving her arms up.

Her contractions were getting closer together and worse each time, so she had been on gas and air for the past ten minutes, getting decidedly less and less like her usual composed self.

“God Blaine, this baby better be worth it,” Kurt joked, running his hand through his obnoxiously coiffured hair which hadn’t moved an inch through all the hours of stress and panic. Blaine was actually quite impressed and made a mental note to steal some of his hairspray the next time he was having a bad gel day.

Suddenly a wailing sound came from the bed as Rachel yelled for Kurt, squeezing his other hand on each breath out. Blaine began timing her contractions as the doctor came in and announced that it was finally time. The men stared at him blankly for a moment before going in to full panic mode and running to either side of Rachel’s head, the nurses placing her legs in the right position.

“Rach, you’re doing so well sweetie. There’s just a few more pushes and it will all be over. And then you can get to be fabulous Auntie Rachel. How does that sound?”

Rachel turned her face up to Blaine’s and limply squeezed his hand, bringing tears to his eyes as Kurt took hold of her other fingers.

It was only as Rachel began yelling, and the doctor kept barking out orders, and Blaine kept muttering words of encouragement under his breath, that everything in Kurt’s world seemed to stop and go silent.

So what if they were having a boy? What did it matter that they still didn’t have a name picked out? All that mattered was that Kurt’s best friend in the world, and most wonderful husband he could ever ask for, would be there by his side. They had already been a family together in NYC for years; this just happened to be another addition to that family which would require a lot more attention and a lot less sleep.

“Kurt? KURT?!”

Kurt was suddenly brought out of his dreamy haze when he heard the doctor calling his name.

 “Oh, sorry, what was that?”

The doctor still had his hands busy but he was trying to calm them all with some quick questions to take their minds off what was happening.

“I said, have you got a name, yet?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine as Rachel squeezed extra hard and crushed his fingers.

“Oh, oh right, n-no no, we haven’t. Not unless that boy wants to be called Elizabeth,” Kurt chuckled nervously, still trying to keep Rachel as calm as possible. The doctor nodded in understanding and continued with his movements, never looking up from behind the privacy sheet.

“Okay then Rachel, we’re nearly there. I think just one more push and you’re almost done.”

Rachel’s wails filled the room and were almost instantly joined by the cries of another. Kurt and Blaine’s heads both shot up to look at each other, both with tears in their eyes. That was the sound of their baby. Rachel slumped back onto the bed and finally relaxed, breathing back to normal.

“CONGRATULATIONS!” the doctor sing-songed as he stood up with the tiny bundle in his arms, “It’s- Wait that’s not right.”

Kurt’s heart dropped through his stomach at those words.

“Oh my god. What? What’s not right?” his panic began to set in now.

“Well… Kurt. Blaine. I don’t think you have to worry about a name now. This… is your daughter. Say hello to Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.”

All three of the friends stopped and looked at each other instantaneously. So maybe they wouldn’t be needing the baby name book after all.


End file.
